La recette de la crèche
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Jane et Michael ne voulaient pas faire la crèche. Mais Mary Poppins arrive toujours à ses fins !


**Titre :** La recette de la crèche.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> _Mary Poppins_ (film).  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Mary Poppins, Michael, Jane.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Le film Disney a été réalisé par Robert Stevenson, à partir d'un roman de Pamela L. Travers.  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Family, Humor.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 18, _Faire la crèche en famille_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 839 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Ecrit en un seul jet et de mémoire. En espérant que ça respecte bien l'ambiance du film…

* * *

><p><span>La recette de la crèche<span>

- Les enfants ? Vous avez fait la crèche ?  
>Michael et Jane se jetèrent un regard et grimacèrent de concert. Non, ils n'avaient pas fait la crèche. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de la faire.<br>Allez expliquer à Mary Poppins que vous n'avez pas envie de faire quelque chose ! Elle était capable de les priver de repas pour cinq jours si jamais ils osaient dire à table qu'ils n'avaient « pas envie de manger de la salade » !  
>- Non, Mary Poppins, avoua Jane d'une drôle de petite voix.<br>- On a pensé qu'on était trop grands, maintenant…, poursuivit Michael, pas plus vaillant que sa sœur.  
>La gouvernante les détailla de haut en bas.<br>- Trop grands ? Foutaises ! J'ai connu un géant qui montait lui-même sa crèche, il en sculptait d'ailleurs chacune des pièces. Et j'ai également, parmi mes connaissances, une dame de cent soixante-treize ans qui n'oublie jamais de faire chaque année sa crèche.  
>- Cent soixante-treize ans ? Mais, Mary Poppins, c'est impossible ! s'exclama Jane.<br>- Vraiment ? répliqua Mary Poppins, bouche pincée. Vous le lui direz vous-même, alors, qu'elle est "impossible". Elle est allée en France lors de la Révolution française pour la naissance de son arrière-petit-fils, et elle a elle-même serré la main de monsieur Bonaparte. Mais si, évidemment, c'est impossible, et puisque vous savez tout, alors je suppose qu'elle ment.  
>Jane et Michael ne s'y trompèrent pas. Mary Poppins était vraiment vexée. La petite fille s'approche à pas prudents d'elle.<br>- Excusez-nous, Mary Poppins… Nous ne voulions pas… Nous pensions juste que ce n'était pas possible de vivre aussi longtemps. Mais si vous le dites, c'est que cela doit être vrai.  
>La gouvernante la toisa du regard, ne daignant pas répondre.<br>- Mary Poppins… Nous avons oublié comment faire la crèche, tenta Michael. Voulez-vous nous aider ?  
>Elle les regarda, l'un après l'autre, puis soupira. Ces enfants avaient beau la tourner en bourrique, elle ne leur gardait rancune jamais bien longtemps.<br>- A la bonne heure ! Voyons, pour faire une jolie crèche, il faut…  
>- Il faut…, répéta Jane.<br>- Il faut…, répéta Michael.  
>- Il faut…, répéta le miroir.<br>Mary Poppins lui jeta un regard courroucé puis revint aux enfants.  
>- Des petits santons en plâtre, représentant les personnages de la crèche, un peu de foin, du papier noir, pour faire le mur de l'étable, de la patience, et des enfants sages.<br>- Nous avons les santons ! Ils sont dans une boîte au grenier, s'écria Jane.  
>- Le foin, on peut aller demander au gardien du zoo, suggéra Michael.<br>- Le papier noir, votre père en aura certainement dans son secrétaire, déclara Mary Poppins, qui savait toujours où se trouvait chaque chose en cette maison, même lorsque personne d'autre ne le savait.  
>- La patience, nous l'avons ! affirma Michael, croisant les doigts derrière son dos pour conjurer le sort de son pieu mensonge.<br>- Mais, Mary Poppins… Les enfants sages… Vous croyez que nous conviendrions ? demanda Jane d'une voix inquiète.  
>- Il est vrai que vous pouvez être insupportables et que vous discutez souvent mes ordres…<br>Les visages de Jane et de Michael se décomposèrent. Leur gouvernante allait-elle les priver du plaisir de faire la crèche avec elle ? En sa compagnie, le rangement d'une chambre se transformait en partie de plaisir !  
>- Cependant, vous savez aussi vous montrer exemplaires, continua Mary Poppins, imperturbable. Vous ferez donc l'affaire.<br>Ils se séparèrent pour aller chercher les « armes » : Michael fila au grenier, dont il revint les cheveux couverts de toiles d'araignée et de poussière, mais un sourire béat au visage en tenant une boîte en carton, Jane parvint à convaincre l'aide de cuisine, Ellen, de l'accompagner jusqu'au zoo pour prendre un peu de paille, et Mary Poppins se dirigea vers le secrétaire et en sortit tout simplement les feuilles de papier noir. Si jamais les enfants avaient osé lui reprocher son peu d'initiative, elle aurait répliqué qu'il fallait déjà savoir où il se trouvait, le papier, et toc ! Mais aucun enfant ne lui posa de question.  
>Quand ils se furent rassemblés dans le salon, ils entreprirent de faire la crèche dans un silence méditatif. Jane et Michael furent quelque peu désappointés de voir que Mary Poppins refusait de faire usage de toute forme de magie, répliquant que ce serait « tricher ». C'eût été tellement drôle de voir les santons voler dans la pièce, les personnages s'animer, la crèche devenir réelle… !<br>Ils ne mirent pas plus de trente minutes à terminer. Satisfaite, Mary Poppins se leva la première afin d'aller laver ses mains pleines de poussière et de crasse (les santons n'étaient pas très propres). Jane et Michael admirèrent leur œuvre, finalement ravis d'avoir fait la crèche.  
>Au moment où ils franchirent le pas de la porte, tous deux entendirent très distinctement un petit mouton bêler. Mais quand ils se retournèrent, les santons étaient immobiles. Ah, cette Mary Poppins… ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur faire plaisir.<p>

F I N


End file.
